Son of the Moon
by ColtonTheCreeper
Summary: Percy is Artemis's flesh and blood son. Artemis was raped by another god. Artemis became pregnant and had a child who was Percy. Artemis gave Percy to Sally for her to raise him. Percy is then sent to Camp Half-Blood and what will happen? This story will go on to tell the tale of the first and only Son of the Moon. (Don't judge I suck at writing these story summaries.)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO

**Author's Note: Hello my friends! This is my newest story Son of the Moon. I have read some stories where Percy was Artemis's son and thought they were pretty good so I decided to start one. I mentioned this in my Assassins of Chaos story that I might start this so this first chapter will be a preview until enough people in either this story or my Assassins of Chaos story say they want me to continue this. **

**Also I decide this will not be a romance story unless everyone is saying: 'have Percy get a girlfriend!' The reason he will not is because he is Artemis's son and she does not do the whole love thing. Yes she does have a son, but the reason why and how will be explained later on.**

**Also check out my Assassins of Chaos story which is an epic action packed Pertemis and Thalico story. **

**Without further ado here is the first chapter and I hope you enjoy my story.**

Chapter 1: Rape **(I just told you why she has a son.)**

Artemis POV

I was lying on my bed in my temple crying my eyes out. Me Artemis the proud goddess of virgins and maidens just got sexual assaulted by a man. A god to be exact. Even though he poisoned me before so I could do nothing I still feel awful.

Me are total monsters and have no respect for women. All they want is sex and to be complete savages. All of the men I have met that I thought would be good men and not some sex craved nut job has proven to be even worse than the other. The only reason they acted that way around me is probably because they wanted to bed me and my hunters. _Wait my hunters! Oh gods I hope they don't hate me or get taken away from me because of this! _I cried even harder at the thought of that happening. _Probably the only man that would ever be acceptable would be a son of mine which will never happen unless…_ I was thinking this when my powers as the goddess of childbirth kicked in and felt something in my stomach.

_This can't be happening I can't be pregnant! _I thought to myself.

After another hour of crying I finally got up because the poison wore off. I knew I could not get an abortion because of me being a goddess and the baby probably being a god or goddess so I would have to give him or her to someone once he or she was born.

I sighed happy that godly pregnancies only lasted six weeks and did not show. Also all of that weird stuff that happens when mortals get pregnant don't happen so that is another plus. I could probably get away with this because I am the goddess of childbirth so it would probably be near painless.

I nodded my head and decided that I would have to go with this plan and would wait until the last possible moment to revel this or it is revealed somehow.

I flashed myself to my tent in the hunt's campsite and walked out and over to my Lieutenant Zoe's tent. I was going to tell her that the hunt will be put on hold for two months and hope she would not ask any questions.

I unzipped her door and walked in calling out, "Zoe!" I looked around and saw her start to stir in her bed.

"Yes milady?" She asked turning to face me.

"The hunt is to be put on hold for two months. You can stay here, but I need to be on Olympus." I told her.

"Ok, but milady if I may why is it put on hold are we not doing well enough?" She asked me with a hint of sadness in her voice and on her face.

"No, no, no! Zoe all of you are doing great. The reason is I have things to take care of and all of you need a break." I told her then added, "Good night Zoe."

"Good night milady." She said to me as I zipped up her tent.

For the next six weeks I looked through files of people I thought could raise a child for me very well. My needs is that they know the Greek gods exist, can see through the mist, a kind woman that will teach him or her to teach women right, and will let them hunt with real weapons I will give the woman to give my child when the time is right. Also I have decided to put a spell on the child so he or she would grow at human speed, but stop once they reach age twenty one so they don't have any mortal rules over them. The spell also will disguise the ichor as regular mortal blood, but the child will still be immortal.

After four and a half weeks of searching I found one woman who I thought would work perfectly. Her name is Sally Jackson. She lives in New York and is close to Olympus in case I want to come down and see my child or needs to send him there in case of emergencies.

I flashed myself down to her apartment door and changed how I look so I don't look like a goddess, but a regular person. I also decided that she would be the only one to know who I am and who the child is. I lifted my hand and knocked on the door.

I heard some shuffling around in the apartment and someone open the door. "Hello?" The woman as Sally said opening the door.

"Hi, are you Sally Jackson?" I asked her switching my feet because I am a little nervous about this.

"Yes I am and who are you?" She asked me with a look of panic on her face.

I laughed at her face then said, "No need to worry I am not going to hurt you in any way. I am Artemis, goddess of the hunt, and moon. **(I know there are more, but I did not feel like listing them all.) **I would like to ask you a favor."

Sally looked at me in shock before saying, "Of course, come in! Sorry milady and do I need to bow or anything?"

"No please do not bow or call me milady or Lady Artemis, just call me Artemis." I told her walking in.

"Sorry for not having the place nicer, but I was not expecting anyone. Also what were you going to ask me?" She asked.

I shifted my feet feeling a bit awkward before saying, "I think we need to sit down for this."

Sally nodded and led me into her living room. I took a seat on a sofa and Sally asked me, "Would you like me to get you something La_ I mean Artemis. Sorry it is weird for me to talk to a god or goddess the same way as I would talk to a friend."

"No I am fine. I am sorry for acting a bit strange if I have I just do not like my current position at all right now. It has nothing to do with you either. Well actually it might." I told her.

"What is it if it has to do with me I want to know if I did something wrong or what?" She asked me a little scared.

"I hate talking about this even though I have not told anyone this, but I was raped by another god after he poisoned me so I could not move or do anything. As a result of that I was made pregnant by him. I have not told anyone because I would by ridiculed for that and would then kill the child. Also don't ask his name because it would draw his attention which I do not need and it kills me to even think about this. I am here to ask you to take care of my child because I cannot." I told her looking down at the floor in shame.

"Don't put yourself down all of this was out of your control. Also why would you choose me? I have done nothing great in my life to even be acknowledged by the gods." She asked completely bewildered.

"I should have been able to stop that. As for the reasons why I asked you are because I have done research on all possible candidates and found you to be the most qualified." I told her and explained why, "The reasons are: You know the Greek gods exist, can see through the Mist, are a very caring and modest person, I trust that you will allow my child to have weapons because they will need it, and I have seen what your life was like and saw it was not a good one. That is why I trust you to raise the child like a good parent instead of a bad one."

"Well thank you for that, but what do I tell my friends and other people how I ended up with a child?" She asked me.

"Adoption otherwise I would have to use the Mist which I am already using a lot on the child." I told her. "You see the reason why I have to use the Mist is because the child is not normal. Since he had a godly father and mother he or she will also be a god or goddess. I am using the Mist so it looks like he has red mortal blood instead of golden immortal blood. Also I put a spell on him or her so that he or she grows at the same rate as a mortal. The spell will also stop him or her from growing at the age of twenty one so he or she will not be bound by any mortal laws."

"Ok that makes sense. I will accept your offer then. I only have one question that will affect how I raise the child." She said.

"Go on. I want to make this as easy for you as possible." I told her with a smile knowing this part of the problem is out of the way.

"Should I tell the child about the Greek gods and goddess is and the legends about them or no?" She asked me and I thought that is a good question.

"Yes, but do not tell him he or she is part of the messed up family tree of gods and demigods. Try to hide who the child truly is as long as possible." I told her seriously hoping she would understand my reasoning.

"I understand and you will be welcome to come and see the child whenever you like." She told me.

"Thank you so much Sally. If you ever need anything just ask because I will always keep an ear open for things from you." I told her standing up.

"Oh that is nice of you. Also I will not have the child call me mom because I don't want to take that away from you." She said and smiled at me making me smile happy that I might be able to still have the position as his or her mom.

"Thank you Sally that means a lot. Oh, before I forget here." I handed her a credit card, "This will be able to cover any expenses you may have with a little extra. Consider this payment or returning a favor."

"That is not necessary, but thank you that will help a lot." She thanked me.

We started walking towards the door and stopped in front of it. "Also the child might inherit a few of my traits like being protective over girls who may cause some, erm problems some minor and possibly but not likely major. An example of the major is hospitalizing some _boys_." I told her making her laugh.

"Don't worry about that I expected this from the child." She said smiling. "I hope you can take care of the police for me and the adoption part."

I waved my hand using the Mist so all of the adoption agencies have records of the child and Sally adopting him or her. "Done, and thank you I owe you a lot." I told her and gave her a huge in thanks.

"No problem Artemis. I will tell no one the true parent unless you tell me. Now, good bye and good luck with giving birth." She said letting me go from the hug.

"Good bye Sally and you are forgetting I am the goddess of childbirth." I told her waving and stepping out of the now open door.

Once I was outside I flashed myself to my palace with a smile on my face. That was until I saw who was waiting for me. Once I was in my palace there were two goddesses in front of me. The first was Athena and the other was Hestia.

"What is the matter Artemis? Why were you at a mortal's house?" Athena asked me. "Hestia told me something I cannot believe except if you tell me."

I looked at Hestia and saw she knew what it was. "Please swear on the River Styx that you will not tell anyone about this." I begged.

"We swear on the River Styx that we will not tell anyone what Artemis has to tell us." They swore at the same time.

"We I guess I should start from the beginning. Four and a half weeks ago on the way back from a council meeting I was attacked. I wanted to walk and get some fresh air, but I did not expect it to change my life. A god whose name I will not speak in fear of something you will understand after this story. He raped me after poisoning me so I could not move. After he was done with me he teleported me back to my palace. For a few hours I cried at what happened until I felt something. I am pregnant." I told them as Athena got a shocked look on her face.

Hestia turned to her and put out a hand. Athena scowled and pulled out some golden drachmas and put it in her hand before turning back to me. "After that I looked far and wide for someone who can take care of the child. For the entire time after that I looked until I found a mortal who will take care of the child. Her name is Sally Jackson. There you have and please don't hate me for this." I begged them.

"It's not your fault Artemis. We maidens have to stick together. We do not believe that you broke your oath because it is different in this case. You were raped not in love. Also I found out because being the goddess of family I can tell when one is starting." Hestia told me.

"The reason why we are here is because we wish to bless the child so he or she will be smarter, know what is wrong from right, control fire, and will always be able to find food at the hearth." Athena told me.

"Also we want to help you through this and not just sit by and watch." Hestia added in.

"Thank you. I still feel ashamed of what happened and wish none of this did happen." I told them looking down.

"That may be, but I speak from experience that once you have a child you will love that child. I may not have had a child the normal way, but it is all the same in the end." Athena told me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Now we need to get ready for this and hope for the best." Hestia said and we set to work.

Over the next week and a half the three of us set out looking for things that will help my child. We brain stormed names after finding out it was a boy and decided on Perseus. He was better than most heroes and we wanted him to have a Greek name. We looked into my powers that he will inherit and found out he will have: Slight control of water, more powerful under the moon, good at archery, stealthy, great hunter, and will probably not have many boys that are his friends. We also bought some stuff for Sally such as: a crib, clothes (a lot were silver, orange, or gray), asked Hephaestus for weapons the cover story was weapons for either a hunter or one of Athena's children that liked wolves or the moon, endless supply of diapers, and a house for her.. The weapons we will give to Sally for him which were all silver are: a bow with a quiver of endless arrows that transformed into a wolf necklace, a pen that will turn into a sword, a ring with mini moons going around it that will turn into a hunting knife, and a jacket that had four throwing knife sheathes on the shoulders. The jacket also had light armor, a hood that cast a shadow over you face and of course it was silver. The jacket also will grow with him and hide his weapons unless he wants them. The jacket how it is will be temporary until he decides what he wants it to look like and it will change into that, but no matter what it will be silver. The house is a two story house that has ten acres of land. In back is a huge forest that expands miles on after their property. I enchanted the forest so it will always have monsters to hunt and all trees are climbable. Some of them are harder than others, but you can jump from tree to tree easily. Perseus or Percy's room has an unbreakable glass roof so he can always see the moon. It also has two closets. One was for his regular clothes, and the other is for weapons and armor. The walls show a night time scene with a full moon, an owl in a tree, and a camp fire that is also a working fire place. They put in a dresser, a rocking chair, the crib, a lamp on a table next to a mini library with children's books in it, and a fan.

They moved all of Sally's furniture and belongings into the new house along with any other personal belongings she had while she was a work. The three goddesses were waiting in Sally's empty apartment when she got there.

"What the. Where is all of my stuff?" She asked walking in.

"In your new house." Hestia told her.

"Who are you two? I know Artemis, but not you two. And what did you say about house? I don't own one." She told us completely confused.

"Sorry we forgot to introduce ourselves. I am Athena and this is Hestia. As for your stuff we moved it to the house we bought for you." Athena told Sally gesturing to Hestia when she introduced her.

"Oh sorry I did not recognize you, but why did you buy me a house?" Sally asked confused.

"We thought it was more appropriate for my child to grow up in. Also we have no trouble paying for it because we each have about a hundred billion dollars in our accountants. By the way we found out that it is a boy and named him Perseus or Percy." I told her.

"Oh, and I love the name." Sally told us smiling.

"As for why Athena and I are here we wish to bless you. We will give you small powers, but very helpful. I am making this new family have a stronger bond and you can cook even tastier meals because men love their food." Hestia told Sally.

"As for me I am giving you the power to speak and understand Greek. Percy will be a god so he will naturally speak Greek almost instantly after being born. Also I am giving you more knowledge so you can help teach Percy easier. We still want him to go to school, but figured you being smarter will help." Athena told her.

Sally looked shocked the Athena and Hestia both snapped their fingers and muttered their blessing in Ancient Greek. When they were done Sally glowed gray then orange then both colors faded.

"Thank you." She told them.

"Now, to see your new house." I said then teleported us to the house.

A few days after it was exactly six weeks since I became pregnant. I was lying in my bed with Athena and Hestia next to me to help with the birth. (I am skipping this whole part because I don't know what it would be like.)

Athena handed me a baby bundled up in a blue blanket. "Percy." I said cuddling the baby. I started to cry in happiness as he looked up at me with his big silver eyes and I saw the start of his auburn colored hair.

I snuggled him closer to me not wanting to let go until the other two goddesses asked if they could hold him.

I gave him to them as they looked at him and rocked him a bit commenting on how cut he looked. I was very happy at that moment until Athena said, "You know you will have to give him to Sally tomorrow at the latest."

I looked down at the baby now sleeping in my arms. I nodded sadly and said, "That doesn't mean I can't have him for a little bit you know."

They nodded. For the rest of the day we held Percy and put him into a silver shirt with a fire on the front. We gave him black jeans an owl hat we got him because it is winter now. The three of us flashed ourselves down to Sally's house with Perseus in my arms.

The three of us appeared in her living room where she was waiting for us. "Hello Sally." I said to her as she got up instantly and walked over to me. She looked at Percy with a huge smile on her face at seeing him.

"He is an adorable baby Artemis, and even if you did not want this congratulations." She said to me and I smiled in response. "May I hold him?" Sally asked.

"Of course because you will have to raise him for the next few years until he finds out who he is." I said to her handing her Percy. When he was in her arms her smile grew even more.

"Thank you for this opportunity. I cannot say how happy and honored I am doing this for you." Sally said to me snuggling Percy.

"It is no problem at all Sally." I told her with a smile. I heard thunder boom in the distance indicating an Olympian Council Meeting.

"We have to go Artemis." Athena told me as I nodded sadly.

"I will stop by soon to see how he is and remember if you need any help just pray to us and we will help in any way we can. Now bye!" I said as the three of us flashed out and into the Throne Room for the meeting.

**Author's Note: Well that is it guys and gals. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. If you want to see more leave review sayings continue. Once I have twenty reviews saying continue I will. Also check out my other story which is the Assassins of Chaos. In case you don't know what that is read it and you will find out. It is a work in progress so I will still be updating it. Thank you for reading this story!**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

**~ColtonTheCreeper**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hello again everyone. Welcome to the next chapter of Son of the Moon. This story is on fire is all I can say for now. This has left any other story I will probably write in the dust in a little over a day. This is also really weird because I am typing some of this on my iPod. Well I am sure you are all here for the story not my rambling about a bunch of crap. So here it is!**

Chapter 2: Percy's first years.

Artemis POV

On Olympus it was the normal Olympian Council meetings. Zeus and Poseidon were fighting over who is stronger. Demeter was talking about cereal. Hermes and Apollo were planning pranks. Athena was reading some books as Dionysus read a wine magazine. Hephaestus was making blue prints for new weapons and telling Ares how he wants them to be tested. I glared at Ares for a moment before moving on. Aphrodite was trying new makeup and perfume making me gag. As for me I had my eyes elsewhere. What I saw was Sally putting Percy to sleep in his crib as he was asleep.

I smiled at the scene Sally was going to make a great care taker for Percy. She already seemed to love him and will probably die for him as of right now. I talked to Sally a few days ago about Percy's birthday, Christmas, and all of those other holidays and she said I could send Percy something. Being my first and no offense to Percy only child I will spoil him. Athena and Hestia were also present and I could see that they were going to do the same.

"What are you so happy about little sis?" Apollo asked me.

"I am not your little sis you moron. I was having a good day until I was called here and would love to be able to leave." I told him and summoned my bow to show I will shoot him between the eyes if he calls me little sis again.

"Um, ok. What were you doing?" He asked being a little to nosey.

"None of your business, Apollo. Go back to planning pranks with Hermes." I said to him summoning an arrow to the bow string.

"Alright, alright, alright!" He said walking away with his hands up and muttering something about girls being really annoying at times.

_Ha. Apollo you and your gender are far more annoying. _I thought to myself shaking my head.

"Father is there a reason why we are here?" I asked Zeus turning to Zeus who was still fighting with Poseidon.

"Um… we are having a meeting." He suggested as Poseidon chuckled at his response.

"What are we doing here in this 'meeting' because all we are doing is nothing of use? I suggest we just go back to doing whatever we were doing before or need to do now because nothing is getting done here." I said to him with a slight tone of irritation in my voice.

"Fine whatever. Go do whatever is so important." He grumbled as all of the gods flashed out.

I flashed myself to my palace to think. I lay down on my bed and started to think about something I was going to do. Slowly my thoughts wondered to my hunters. _Ah that was what I was going to do! I was going to go talk to Lady Styx. _I thought and flashed myself to where Styx was.

"Styx!" I called to her as she was walking away not noticing me.

Styx turned around and smiled. "Ah Artemis how are you this fine evening." She asked with a smile.

"Quite fine thanks for asking. We need to talk about some things that have happened lately." I said shyly still not liking talking about what happened to me.

Her face was confused until her face turned into one of realization. "Oh you getting assaulted by_" She was about to continue until I shot her a warning glare not to say the name. "That one god." She tried a little weary from the glare I gave her.

"Yes that one. I was wondering if that affected my oath at all. I was hoping it didn't because that would make me feel even worse about what happened." I told her as she thought.

"No it doesn't, but I must warn you that you can't let it happen again. If you let that happen again there will be consequences though." She warned me then waved her hand. "Now onto not so dark and dreary things. How is the child?"

"Oh so you know about that too." I said and looked at her face that said _you almost broke your oath so of course I would know. _"Well his name is Perseus or Percy for short. I gave him to a clear sighted mortal named Sally Jackson who seems to love him a lot. Hestia and Athena are the only other ones who know about this because of Hestia's titles she would find out. We decided that we will not tell Percy who he is or that I am his mother until he finds out himself. This is really hard for me to do, but the safest option for him."

"Oh that is nice." She said to me smiling. "Even if the beginning of this was dark are you happy of the outcome?" She asked me.

I thought on this for a moment. "Yes I am. I love Percy too much and if I had a choice not have any of this happen or leave it how it is now I would choose now."

"Well that is nice, but I suggest that you at least tell one hunter of yours. My suggestion would be your lieutenant because then she can help cover for you in reasons why you were gone or something else." Styx told me.

"Ok I will, so I guess I have got to get going. Bye Styx, see you later." I said and flashed to my tent in my hunters' camp. I walked out and saw that it was getting to be late and all of my hunters should be in their tents. I walked over to Zoe's tent and walked in.

When I walked in I saw Zoe reading a book then quickly draw her knife and was ready to fight until she saw it was me. "Oh sorry milady I did not know it was you." She told me sheathing her knife and sitting down on her bed.

"It is alright Zoe. Also we need to talk in private." I whispered to her.

"Alright where should we go?" She asked me.

In response I grabbed her arm and flashed us by a cliff overlooking the sea with a perfect view of the moon. "What I want to talk to you about is the real reason why I was gone for a while." I told her.

"I thought you just had some things to do on Olympus and were ordered to go to Olympus." She said looking at me confused as we sat down on the side of the cliff with our feet dangling off of the side.

"No that was a lie. I know I usually never tell lies unless it is a good reason. Yes I was on Olympus and yes I had some things to take care of, but I could have easily stayed with the hunt the whole time." I confessed.

"Then why didn't you milady? Why did you choose to stay on Olympus?" Zoe asked even more confused.

"It started about six weeks ago…" I started, but was cut off by Zoe.

"Isn't that how long goddess pregnancies last? I hope that is just a coincidence." She told me and looked at me for confirmation that it was.

All I did was look down and shake my head no that it was not. "No it is not a coincidence." I confessed as a tear rolled down my cheek in fear that Zoe will hate me for what happened.

"How is it not a coincidence unless another goddess was pregnant or you…" She ended it there not needing to finish the thought.

All I could do was nod my head slowly even more tears falling from my eyes. I took a shaky breath and said, "Six weeks ago on the way back to my palace I was poisoned by a god. I will not say his name in fear he will kill everyone I hold close to me. The poison made it so I could not move, talk, or do pretty much anything except lay there. The god raped me, Zoe. It was the worst feeling I have ever had mostly emotionally. The oath I made, what I taught you, what I stand for was all close to be taken away from me. Thankfully it was not, but there was something that happened because of this.

When I was in my room after this I felt something. I used my godly powers and found out I was pregnant. From there I knew I would have to find someone to take care of the child seeing as it would be and immortal because of two Olympian parents. I found a woman who currently has my child who is named Perseus or Percy. He was born yesterday. That is why I had to be gone Zoe." I started to cry.

"Oh my gods, milady I am so sorry that this happened to you, but are you going to do anything with the child." She asked me completely shocked.

"Yes I will. He is my first son and even though he is only a day old I love him to death. I don't know why, but my guess is because that is what mothers do." I told her.

"Well milady I am actually happy for you, but sad at the same time." She told me standing up. "Sometimes I wish I could have kids, but I love the hunt too much to let it go."

"Ok well that is all I have to say." I said to her, "Now let's go hunt."

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to end the beginning of Percy's life and move onto the older and more exciting part. I know I could have done that this chapter, but I thought this would be the perfect place to stop it. Remember leave ten reviews on this story and I will have the next chapter up ASAP.**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

**~ColtonTheCreeper**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO.

**Author's Note: Once again this story has passed the standards set for it in a few hours. Now I am going to try and see if you guys can get fifteen or more in between chapters. If you do not know what I am referring to it is reviews. In this chapter it will be Percy's life once he turns fourteen. The reason it is not twelve is because that seems too young for me. There will be some funny stories about what happened when he got expelled sometimes so read and find those out. I hope you are excited for this so here they are.**

Chapter 3: Expelled again

School sucks. Getting expelled sucks. Teachers suck. Everything about school sucks except for friends and the fights. A lot of people hate fighting and stuff like that, but I enjoy it when I am protecting girls from some pigs or boys. A lot of boys try to hit on girls that have no interest in them and sometimes go too far. When this happens I step in to help the girl out.

Yesterday this happened when a group of four guys ganged up on this girl when no one was around except for me. Luck me they did not see me so I listened for a bit before I took action. "Hey baby why you don't give us a piece of your ass." I heard one of the perverts say after a little while.

When the girl heard that she tried to run, but one of the guys grabbed her. This is when I stepped out of the shadows in my silver hoodie. I know it is illegal, but I also have a knife with a six inch blade hidden in the inside of the hoodie. "What do you think you guys are doing?" I hissed at them.

"None of your business. We just want a little fun with this girl here." One of the perverts said to me with a sneer.

"For you it may be fun, but I don't think this girl wants to have fun so let her go or I will make you." I threatened them. The guy gave the girl to another dude with him.

"Try me punk and see what happens." He said to me. I just raised my hand and made the _come at me_ motion. The pervert took the bait. He swung a fist at my head which I ducked under. When he just finished the swing I kicked out my foot connecting with his stomach making him lean forward. With my opposite leg I kneed him in the face breaking his nose and knocking him out cold.

The other guys looked stunned and let the girl go, but came at me. They surrounded me with their fists raised. I studied each of them as they stood there for a moment. All of them wore cocky smiles and were obviously like most of the male population arrogant, pompous, stupid, and a lot more not good things. The only exceptions according to my guardian Sally's friend Artemis me and my friend Nico who she only met once were the only exceptions. I really liked Artemis because she was always nice to me and totally spoiled me on my birthday and Christmas and almost any other day she visits.

Once she got me a replica of the Spartan sword from the movie 300. Later that year I went as a Spartan for a Halloween party we had at school. I had all of the stuff the Spartans wore, but I was expelled for having a weapon on school property and I was lucky I didn't get arrested. Nico also did the same thing because Artemis also got him one because she says he is a nice boy and she is rich so she doesn't care how much she spends. Nico and I still laugh about that because when we walked out we drew the swords and yelled, "This is Sparta!" All the way to Sally's car.

Back to the present two of the boys attacked. I dodged their attacks and lunged at the last guy. I punched at him, but he ducked. Thanks to my years in Martial Arts I kicked my foot out kicking him in the face. He stumbled back as I swung my other foot around kicking him again in the side of the head knocking him out.

One of the other guys grabbed me from behind as the other guy came around. I head butted my holder and punched the other guy in the chest and heard a crack which was probably his ribs. He screamed in pain that went higher when I kicked him in his family jewels.

I brought my elbow around hit the last guy in the face with it. He punched at me after recovering. I ducked under and to the side. His mistake is that he put his whole body weight into the punch so when I stuck my foot out and gave him a bit of a push to the back he crashed to the ground. He hit his head hard on the floor when he fell so he was knocked out.

"Perseus Jackson! What is going on here!?" My principle Dr. Stone asked me.

"There was a girl they were harassing so I stepped in so she could get away, and no I did not go too far they attacked me." I told him.

"You could have used your words not your fists." He said to me.

"When someone is attacking you, you do not talk to them you fight back. Also where is the fun in that?" I said to him trying to piss him off.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nico walk up to me and give me a high five. "Nice one Perce. Also don't worry about that guy. That doctor is probably stoned." He said jabbing a thumb at Dr. Stone.

I thought of some things I could counter with when I thought of one, "Probably some type of cocaine because of all that Coke he drinks."

"You two are suspended for talking to a teacher that way and say one more thing you may be in even bigger trouble." He warned us.

Nico and I made eye contact and understood the message the other wanted to tell _Push it._ "Oh no." I said in a sarcastic voice.

"Please don't expel us it would be a shame because we don't care." Nico added.

"Hey Dr. Stone." I called to him as he started to walk away.

Nico and I looked at each other again then yelled, "F*** you!"

His face morphed into one of pure rage then yelled at us, "I have had it with you two! Get off this school's property immediately and never come back or I will have you arrested!"

Nico and I smiled and high fived each other because this marked our fifteenth expulsion. We walked out of the school once again talking about our favorite expulsion. We started walking to my house where he has been staying lately because his parents died.

"My favorite is when we 'accidently' fired that cannon at that museum and blew a hole in the bus." Nico said to me.

"What about the time where we got in a fight with twenty kids and won?" I asked him laughing at how bad of fighters they were.

"Or that time when we beat up that teacher we called Mr. Moron. He was the king of idiots. Wasn't he our Greek teacher and got all of the gods wrong and couldn't speak Greek to save his life." Nico laughed.

"Yeah I hated him. He made us seem like we were stupid and he was the best person to ever be born." I growled hating people like that. I looked around at our surroundings and smiled. "Hey Nico want to do some Parkour?" I asked him in Greek which is something Mr. Moron couldn't even dream of doing. Lately Nico and I have been getting on top of buildings and jumping from one to another or climbing up some. Sometimes we wore hoodies with our hoods up and our hidden blades another friend of Sally's Athena got us because we think Assassin's Creed is awesome and pretend we are Assassins.

"Hell yeah!" He shouted as we ran up to a wall. I jumped up and grabbed the bottom of the fire escape and pulled myself up. I started to run up the fire escape with Nico right behind me. I reached the top and climbed onto the roof. I looked around us and decided we need to go south towards my house.

I ran in that direction and jumped a small ally way onto the next building grabbing the ledge and pulling myself up. I stood up and rubbed my hands together. "I forgot to put on my climbing gloves." I told Nico pulling out my gloves.

"Me too." He said pulling out his and then gave me a good to go sign which is a thumb up. I turned back to the direction we were going and continued our journey.

We jumped from building to building occasionally climbing a bit which is no problem because we seem to be naturals at it. As we reached the end of that area of the city the buildings started to get lower meaning every jump we descend which was a lot easier.

On the last building Nico and I climbed down the fire escape into an ally. I sensed something happening nearby. I pulled out the knife that I had and walked in that direction. Nico knows that I have good trouble instincts and did the same as me.

We rounded the corner and saw something that made us stop in our tracks and know our knives would be useless. In front of us was something that looked like a seven foot tall bull mixed with a human and came from Muscle Magazine. The Minotaur was towering over some kid who had a sword, but would be useless against the monster.

I recognized the monster from some of the Greek legends that Sally, Artemis, Athena, and Hestia were always telling me. I also thought it was funny that three of the four were named after Greek gods and acted like they were there.

"Nico you know what that is right?" I asked him whispering in a voice that is higher than normal.

"The monster that Tobuscus sings about, but it is not a mini one?" He whispered and I nodded.

I sighed quietly thinking _the one day I did not wear my hidden blades or bring a better weapon this happens. Artemis always told me to carry a good weapon._

I stepped out from my hiding spot to hopefully protect the kid who I know see as a girl who looks to be about thirteen and five foot five. "Hey Ground Beef!" I shouted at the monster making him turn around. I could almost hear the Fates laughing at me and saying, _genius Percy you got its attention now what? _

The Minotaur lowered its head and charged me with his horns leveled at my chest. I hoped Nico would be smart enough to save the girl first then help me. A split second before I was stabbed and trampled by the Minotaur I jumped out of the way slashing with my knife leaving a good sized gash on the Minotaur's side.

Out of the corner of my mind as the Minotaur stopped and turned I saw Nico taking the girl to safety. The next time the Minotaur charged he stuck his hands out so I could not jump to the sides. At this point I knew I was dead, but time seemed to slow down. I used my natural instinct to jump and use the Minotaur's head as a spring board. In midair I twirled around and threw my knife into the back of the Minotaur's head.

This attack pretty much did the trick because when I landed on its spine and broke it the Minotaur died. The weird part of this death is that it exploded into a golden sand storm not a dead body.

I turned around and a silver arrow got shot in between my feet. I jumped back from it and noticed that it had a note attached to the shaft of the arrow. The note read:

**Nice job on your first monster kill, Perseus. Milady will probably be happy about your success. While the other hunters and I may not like you stole our kill we are still happy that it died. No one except me in the hunt knows who you truly are.**

**Sincerely,**

**ZN**

"Who is ZN?" I asked myself aloud and then added, "Who are these hunters and what hunt?"

"Don't ask me. All I know is that some ninja chicks in silver came down and took that girl while you were fighting the Minotaur. The promised that they would not hurt her and that they were Hunters of Artemis whatever that means." Nico told me as he walked up to me.

"Ok then. We should probably go home now." I said to Nico and we walked the rest of the way to my house not realizing what will happen over the next few years because of what happened today.

**Author's Note: Ok I swear that this will be the last of the short crappy chapters, but to go big you have to start small, right? We everyone thanks for everything you have done to support this story and its success. Next chapter will have more action and Percy and Nico being 'demigods' which they are not. I know Nico is not immortal, but Nico is just an awesome character and it would be a shame for Percy to lose his only male friend. That is enough for tonight or this morning or whatever the time is.**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

**~ColtonTheCreeper**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Next chapter is here! I am not going to waste your time by typing a super long Author's Note so here is the chapter**.

Disclaimer: I think that is enough said.

Chapter 4: Satyrs?

Nico and I burst through my front door laughing. We were remembering some of the stupid things that we have done over the past few years and let's just say I lost count on that.

We walked into the kitchen to find Sally, Artemis, Hestia, and Athena all standing there. Athena looked a little bit angry while the rest just looked amused and I could tell Artemis was having a hard time not laughing. Artemis started laughing for real when she saw our faces that probably read: _oh shit. _

"What did you do this time, boys?" Hestia asked but I could tell she knew already.

"Another fight and making fun of a teacher plus all of the other problems we had before. Some boys were trying to harass some girl in a not very appropriate way so I stepped in. My luck was when Mr. Stone who was probably stoned walked in on me just finishing kicking their asses." I told them. Artemis walked over and gave me a hug.

"Nice job on protecting them. That is one of the reasons I love you. Always sticking up for what is right and protecting girls." Artemis said then smiled, "Also I think you two are getting close to the record for getting expelled the most times."

"Nico want to try and see if we can break the world record?" I asked him.

Nico was about to respond when Athena cut in, "Do you two take your education even the slightest bit seriously?" She practically yelled at us. I was really hoping she would not get a knife from the knife block behind her and turn me into sushi for dinner.

"Have you checked our report cards? The only things we do well in are in Gym and Greek related stuff. Also sometimes in science if it has to do with the moon for me. Nico is good with dead things, and we both like talking about Ancient Greek wars and stuff like that in Social Studies." I told her and then added, "For me I would prefer being in the wilderness hunting or archery and sword training."

"Well look on the bright side Athena they are good at something. Also Percy has other strengths that I am sure Artemis likes and Nico has his own strengths." Sally told Athena.

"Yeah whatever." Athena grumbled because she is a total brainiac and loves school and stuff like that. In other words she is the total opposite of me in those aspects.

"Now that, that is over it is time for the routine of presents." Artemis said lifting up a box from below the counter. Athena and Hestia grabbed the ones they hid for us and gave them to us.

From Artemis I got another crate full of arrows which I really liked and a new tomahawk because my old one broke. From Athena I got a robotic owl that has cameras for the eyes so it is really good for spying on people or things because it looks real. From Hestia I got a new orange and black hoodie with holders on the inside to conceal weapons and a pan of her amazing brownies. Nico got things, but they were not as grand, but he understood though.

"Ok then while I am here we might as well have an archery contest." Artemis challenged smiling. I nodded because I love archery even though Artemis beats me every time, but it is usually close.

"You are on. I have practiced since our last face off." I said to her.

"Oh and you think I haven't?" She said rolling her eyes.

"Good point. Let's get this show on the road. Anyone else want to join or watch?" I asked everyone else. We had no takers probably because we destroy them every time we face them.

"Ok then meet you at the archery range in five?" Artemis asked me as she started to walk in that direction.

"Yeah I'll go get my bow." I called after her. I ran to the stairs and ran up them as fast as I could. Most kids would not get this excited over an archery face off, but to me it is like playing a brand new video game that you really want. It is awesome.

I ran through the hall and burst into my room. I ran to my second closet where I keep my weapons. I grabbed my bow and a quiver full of arrows. I was about to leave when I grabbed a sword just in case someone wanted to spar with me.

I put the sword on my belt, put on my silver hoodie I was wearing before, and slung the bow and quiver on my back. I ran out of my room onto my deck. For one of my Christmas presents last year I got a foam pit to jump stuff into and jump off stuff into. They asked me where I wanted the pit and I said by the deck so I can jump off the deck into the foam pit. That is exactly what I did.

When I was young almost every little kid was afraid of heights except for me. I loved being up high and jumping off high places, so here I was falling two stories into a foam pit loaded with weapons. Stupid, yes, but fun, hell yeah. I had this one friend of mine Jamie comes over once a few months ago and she pissed her pants when she did that.

I climbed out of the foam pit after landing and ran to the archery range which was about two hundred yards to my left. I have become so good at archery I moved the range to that position so I could challenge myself by shooting from the deck which I can now do with good accuracy.

I reached the range and took my position in front of my target. Artemis walked in front of hers and started to tell me the rules, "We each get twenty arrows and have to fire them at the same time as accurately and quickly as possible. The one who gets the most bulls eyes wins. Any questions?"

"No, but let's do this." I said and drew my bow. I notched an arrow and pulled it back as Hestia and Athena started the count down. Sally and Nico were just sitting there smiling.

"Three… two… One!" Athena and Hestia shouted at the same time. Artemis and I let lose all of our arrows in twenty seconds with amazing accuracy. Everyone ran to a target. I counted the bull's eyes on my target and saw that I had eighteen. I smiled thinking that it would be hard to beat, but frowned when I saw Artemis's target. She had eighteen, but had one spilt arrow making her the winner.

"Damn." I grumbled. Then louder I said to Artemis, "Good game. You got lucky on that."

"Oh I got lucky. I doubt it. That was pure skill." She explained in a way that was messing around, but I knew it was true. She gave me a playful push, but I was off balance so I fell. The knife that I used to kill the Minotaur fell out of my jacket next to me. Artemis walked over and got a panic look on her face.

Athena, Hestia, and Sally came over as Artemis picked up the knife and I stood up. "What is the big deal?" I asked confused. Nico came over and looked at the knife then me.

"Nice you did a shity job at cleaning it off in the river." He told me shaking his head. "Even though we swore not to tell anyone they found out pretty much so we might as well tell them."

"It was the Minotaur wasn't it. I hear that it was getting hunted by your hunters Artemis." Athena said with a serious look on her face.

"So that is what they meant when they said that they were the Hunters of Artemis. Also what does ZN stand for because someone shot a note at me that was signed ZN?" I asked them.

"Oh, that was one of my hunters Zoe Nightshade." Artemis told me.

Before I said anything more I connected the dotes of what this all meant. The Minotaur was from Greek Mythology, the Hunters of Artemis were from Greek Mythology, Artemis, Athena, and Hestia is from Greek Mythology. Also Athena said your hunters to Artemis, so that means…"Greek Mythology is real isn't it. My guess is that the three of you are goddesses." I said gesturing to Artemis, Athena, and Hestia.

"Smart boy aren't you Perseus. You may not be book smart, but your instincts tell you right. We are indeed goddesses and you are demigods. Therefore we must send someone to get your from Camp Half-Blood. Once you are there everything else will be explained." Athena told us, but hesitated when she said demigods like we might not be ore we are something else.

"Sorry, but we must go now. Be ready to go in six hours and bring any weapon you want. Also for your convenience we added some Celestial Bronze weapons to the armory." With that Athena and Hestia flashed out leaving Artemis.

"Your bows will work on monsters and look badass when you walk into camp or they will think you are weak. If you look like a badass battle harden warrior they will love you. Good bye." She informed us and flashed out.

"What the hell is this a dream?" Nico asked me completely bewildered.

"No we are very much awake and should do as Artemis says because you cannot defy a goddess without punishment." I told him.

He nodded as we started to walk to my room. I looked around and saw Sally left probably so we could talk in private about this new information.

"Ok we can do badass. We usually do that when we go to new schools so no one tries to mess with us when we are there for not that long." He told me.

"Agreed. Should we do black cameo pants and the hoodie with throwing knife sheathes on it. Also we should put on some armor over that and bring some Celestial Bronze weapons. Well I think it was Celestial Bronze any way." I planned with Nico.

"Sounds badass, meet up in the living room in one hour fully suited." He ordered.

We finished walking up the steps to our rooms and entered them. I walked to my newest closet that I just had installed. This closet consists of battle clothing.

I took off my pants, shirt, and hoodie grabbing new ones of each. I grabbed black cameo pants, an orange shirt, and a hoodie that is silver with four throwing knife sheathes on the shoulders. I used this hoodie when I am doing stealth stuff because the hood cast a shadow over my face so all you can see is my mouth.

I turned to the armor section and grabbed a bronze chest plate that seemed more orange than normal bronze, iron greaves and two vambraces with silver hidden blades. The bronze armor and weapons are probably Celestial Bronze which I remember from the Greek myths that the metal kills monsters faster. I also grabbed a sword belt and two sheathes for hunting knives.

I walked to my weapons closet and opened the door. I stepped into the mini armory and walked to the sword rack. I grabbed two one handed Celestial Bronze swords that were about thirty inches long and sheathed them on my sword belt. I walked to where I kept my hunting knives. I grabbed two silver ones and put them in the sheathes. I strapped each sheath with the knife to my thighs. I had one on my left and one on my right.

I moved on to my long range weapons. I grabbed a belt full of twenty Celestial Bronze throwing knives and a Celestial Bronze tomahawk. For the final part of my arsenal I grabbed my silver bow and a quiver with one hundred arrows in it.

Happy with what I had I started walking towards the door to my room. I stopped when I passed my dresser and saw my black sun glasses. I smiled and put them on for style and I had a feeling I shouldn't let anyone see my eyes.

I walked down stairs and plopped myself down on the couch and turned on the Hunger Games. I watched it for a bit while I was waiting until Nico came down. When he finally did he stepped into the room in almost an identical outfit except it was all black. When I say all black I mean literally all black which includes: Weapons, clothes, and armor.

"Nice outfit Nico. You look like a ninja minus the mask." I said to him as he plopped down on the couch next to me.

"I have the mask." He said and held up a black scarf that he uses to make himself look like a ninja.

"Oh so what is your ninja name?" I asked him.

"We are Greek not Japanese." He complained.

"Should we make fake names until we are sure we can trust these people?" I asked him.

"That is a good idea." He said and then put on a thinking face, "I will be Alpha and how about you will be Omega. They are Greek and in my book mean awesomeness."

"Sounds good Alpha." I responded testing the name.

"You know what Omega? I like the sound of that." He told me and I nodded my head in agreement.

We sat there for a little bit longer watching the Hunger Games when the doorbell rang. "I got it!" I heard Sally yell and run to the door. A minute later I smelled the smell of pizza and Sally walked in carrying a Domino's pizza. She set the pizza down as Nico and I sat up ready to dig in. "Go ahead boys I will be right back with your bags." Sally told us and ran off toward her room.

Nico and I both ate two pieces of pizza before she came back. As she walked in with two big backpacks. One was black and the other was a mixture of gray, silver, and orange. She handed me the gray, silver, and orange one and the black one to Nico.

"These backpacks are enchanted so they can fit almost anything you would need to in here. Artemis gave me them for you guys in case you were ever attacked and needed to go quickly. In them there are: Two flasks or Nectar, two bags of Ambrosia, a stainless steel survival knife, a compos, sleeping bags, blankets, matches, a tent in Percy's, and extra clothes. If you noticed lately that some of your clothes have gone missing that is because I took them an replaced the old clothes I the backpacks with them so they always fit you.

"What is Nectar and Ambrosia?" I asked after Nico and I finished the pizza.

"They are the food of the gods. They heal you of almost any injury." She informed us. "But don't eat or drink too much or you will burn up because even if you are half god you are still half mortal."

I nodded my head. "Is there anything else we need to know before we go?" Nico asked.

"Um a magical veil called the Mist hides your weapons and armor so the mortals don't see it. Monsters also are covered by the Mist so mortals see them as nothing out of the ordinary." Sally told us.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"Remember when you reach Camp Half-Blood everything else will be explained." She said in a bit of an annoyed voice. "But I guess you should know that your weapons don't hurt mortals, only demigods, immortals, monsters, and godly things."

"Ok then." Nico said and then there was a flash of light on the table in front of us. I leaned forward and read the note that appeared. The note read:

**Press the button that is on the inside of your left hidden blade. The armor and clothes will shrink down into that vambrace leaving you in just you hoodie with the left hidden blade and jeans. This works for both of you and will be handy for when you are not in battle.**

**~Athena**

"Cool. This will be handy." I said allowed after I pressed the button.

"It definitely will be." Nico agreed with me.

For the next few hours Nico and I watched Attack on Titan after the Hunger Games ended. We talked about different things that would pop up, but nothing really important. Finally the doorbell rang. Nico and I got up and activated our battle gear walking to the door. I opened the door and saw a boy that looked about my age with goat legs instead of human legs. On the top of his head I saw a little bit of horns sticking out of the top.

"So you are the Satyr?" I asked him.

"Y-Yes." He stuttered out with his mouth on the floor after looking at us. He recovered himself a few seconds later, "My name is Grover and obviously you are prepared to go."

"Yes we are now let's get going." Nico said walking out of the door.

"Ok one second." I stopped them then yelled into the house, "Sally we are leaving! See you in a few months if not more!"

With that we left after Sally yelled, "Bye!"

We walked up to a van and entered it behind Grover. Nico and I took the back seat. I buckled up then drew one of my hunting knives and a sharpening stone that I grabbed from my room an hour ago. I started sharpening the first knife making Grover gulp.

After I finished the first one I took out the second and started to sharpen it as we drove down the road when Grover stopped me, "Is that really necessary? We are going to the safest place on Earth for Half-Bloods."

"Yes it is, and what is the safest place on Mars if Camp Half-Blood is the safest place on Earth?" I asked him joking.

Nico laughed as Grover just rolled his eyes. "Fine whatever. Why are you guys wearing hoods that cover your faces? Also you never introduced yourselves."

"Oh yeah sorry about that. I am known as Alpha and my friend here is known as Omega. We are using or code names until we can trust you guys. For the hoods it looks cool and hides what we look like." Nico said to Grover.

"Why don't you trust us?" Grover asked confused.

"We are going to a camp full of strangers. We aren't that worried about being attacked by other demigods either because we have trained in almost every weapon since we were four." I told him.

"Wow so is you good or ok with weapons?" He asked us.

"Swords we are great with. Bows I am amazing according to a lot of people and Alpha is average. Daggers we are good, but not very good. Other weapons we are on the better side of the mortal population." I said looking out the window as the passing trees.

"Ok, but what_" Grover never got to finish the sentence when the van exploded. I was launched into the air about thirty feet and landed gracefully on the ground below. Nico landed it, but stumbled as Grover just flew into a face first knocking him out cold.

I drew my bow and notched an arrow looking around until I saw my targets. About fifty feet from me was ten ladies that were mixed with snakes and humans. They each held a sword or a spear. One of the ladies had a bow with explosive arrows. As quick as I could I fired and arrow at the archer taking her out.

I notched another arrow and fired it at another who charged me turning her into a sand castle. Nico started shooting some arrows that were not as accurate and not always killing on the first arrow. After five more seconds there was only one remaining and it was fleeing.

Nico was about to shoot at the monster, but I pushed his bow down. I looked at Grover who was now getting up and rubbing his head, "Hey Grover I bet you ten drachmas I can catch up to that monster in ten seconds." I bet drachmas because I heard Sally tell us something about them.

"Deal and go!" He yelled as I ran off. In eight seconds I caught up at the bottom of a tall hill and stabbed her in the back with one of my hunting knives. As the monster crumbled to dust I sheathed the knife in its holder on my right thigh.

Nico and Grover walked up to me and Grover handed me ten golden drachmas. "Dang Perce you are fast." Nico said high fiving me. In one second about twenty girls wearing all silver jumped out of the trees with their bows ready and pointed at us.

"What did you do here, _boys_?" A buff girl asked me.

"We were getting taken to Camp Half-Blood and our van got blown up by some monsters." I told them simply. Seeing they did not like my answer much by they still had their boys pointed at me I tried my last resort. I unsheathed all of my weapons and threw them on the ground. I took off my hidden blades and hood as well, but left on my sun glasses.

"Percy! What are you doing?" Nico exclaimed.

"Do the same. We need to show we mean no harm because I can tell they hate boys which I agree with them in that part." I whispered to Nico.

Nico grumbled about me being soft on girls and did the same as me. A few girls came forward and took our weapons and looked at me strange for some reason. "Why do you have all of these silver weapons and clothes?" One of the girls asked me.

"Silver is my favorite color. And before you ask about the bow I am a natural archer and hunter apparently." I told them and saw their shocked faces. Only one girl looked calm and gave me a knowing smile. _That must be Zoe Nightshade._ I thought to myself. _But what does she know about me?_

"I doubt that. All males are awful hunters and most of the time archers." One of the girls called out.

"I agree, but I am an exception. Ask anybody that knows me and they will vouch for it." I argued.

They were about to say more when a final girl jumped down from the trees She had auburn hair and silver eyes that reminded me of Artemis. The only difference is instead of looking in her twenties she looked about twelve. All of the girls bowed at her then pointed their bows at us again.

"You are a good hunter and archer Percy, but I thought I taught you to never get caught." The girl said walking up to us and changed into a more familiar form that I recognized as Artemis.

"Thank you, but a hunter can be caught when he or she gets done with a battle and about twenty female hunters surround the person with bows pointed at their head." I countered.

"Yeah whatever and girls lower your weapons these boys are…" Artemis thought of the right word to say, "Friends of mine and respectable boys." She decided.

The hunters hesitated then lowered their weapons. "How can these, _boys_, be respectable and your friends." The buff hunter asked.

"I have known the boys since they were younger and Percy even younger than that." She told them then added, "I have taught them how to treat women. Also they even got expelled from fifteen schools I think it is protecting girls from some vile, _boys_."

"Oh! You are the boys who were fighting the Minotaur!" One of the hunters exclaimed.

"Yes we are and can we have our weapons back? We want to make a good entrance." I asked with a bit of an evil smile.

"Of course, here." Artemis said and snapped her fingers making our weapons reappear on the weapon sheathes. The only difference in mine is that they were all silver while Nico's remained black. I gave Artemis a questioning look. "Those are more suited for you." She responded.

"I agree because silver is awesome, so thank you." I thanked her.

One of the hunters came forward. "Hi. My name is Zoe Nightshade. I am Lady Artemis's Lieutenant." She introduced herself.

"The one that shot the note. Well nice to meet you and I am Perseus Jackson, but in Camp Half-Blood call me Omega until I know I can trust the campers." I stretched my hand out for her to shake which she shook.

Nico came forward and introduced himself, "I am Nico Di Angelo, but call me Alpha for the same reason as Percy."

"Nice to meet you two and we will go into Camp before you two so you can show us your entrance as well." Zoe smiled evil knowing that our entrance will probably be pretty good.

"Ok then go because we want to get this over with." Nico told them and they ran off.

"One last question what will this entrance be about?" One of the hunters asked.

"Showing the campers not to mess with us." I said.

"They need that." She agreed and signaled a hunter to blow the hunting horn and ran over the hill. About five minutes later Nico and I pot our hoods up and walked over the hill.

We started walking down the hill when someone shouted, "Hey look some newbies came!" About twenty boys came over as Nico and I continued walking.

The boy that seemed to be the leader put a hand on my chest to stop me, but I just knocked it off and kept. He tried by putting a hand on my shoulder to pull me back, but I just whirled around and punched him in the nose.

"Ugh! Who do you think you are? I am Sam a Son of Zeus and the most powerful hero ever to exist!" He bragged and added, "And for that you are going to pay."

They all stepped forward drawing their swords. I drew my hunting knives as they charged. The first guy stabbed at me, but I just side stepped and kicked him in the stomach making him lean forward. I hit the back of his head with one of my hunting knives making him fall to the ground knocked out.

The next guy that charged me I blocked his sword strike and licked him in his jewels with my metal plated boot. Another camper charged me. Deciding this was too easy I sheathed my knives and ducked under the campers attack. I sprang up and superman punched him in the temple making him drop like a brick. A camper with a spear charged, but I grabbed the shaft of the spear when he jabbed at me. I swung my leg around breaking the arm that was holding the spear. With the spear I now possessed I swung it around smashing it into the camper's face. The final guy that charged me I blocked his strike with the spear. I swung the spar knocking the kid's weapon out of the way before bringing the spear up in an uppercut with the butt of the spear.

The remaining demigods backed off as Nico finished off his fifth attacker. "Ok Sam you claim to be the most powerful demigod to ever live now prove it." I taunted him drawing a sword.

"You are on!" He yelled and charged me. I jumped over his low swing and kicked him in the face making him stumble back with a broken nose. I landed and proceeded to attack him. On my seventh swing I disarmed him. I swung my sword with the flat of my blade knocking Sam out cold.

"Is that the best you have? I have been here only two minutes and took out your strongest in ten seconds. Of no one wants to challenge me leave me and my friend Alpha alone." I yelled at the campers.

I started walking towards the largest house which I had a feeling was basically the HQ of this camp. I stepped onto the porch with Nico beside me when a man that had the bottom half of a horse stepped out of the building.

"Ah you must be the new demigods! Powerful ones at that because you single handily defeated some of our best fighters." The centaur said impressed.

"Wasn't much of a challenge." I grumbled.

"That may be and I must say welcome to Camp Half-Blood young heroes. My name is Chiron and I will be your teacher. You will stay in Cabin Eleven until you are claimed by your godly parent. Since it is almost time for dinner we will talk after. I hope you enjoy your stay." Chiron greeted us and trotted off when a conch horn blew.

**Author's Note: Yay the next chapter is done. I am impressed by this story because it already has over one hundred followers and almost five thousand views on it. Everything about this story is going great so far. Leave fifteen reviews for more chapters in the near future. Leave a review about anything you like or things I need to improve on.**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

**ColtonTheCreeper**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO.

Author's Note: Hey I don't have anything to say now so I will move on with the chapter.

Chapter 5

Percy POV

Nico and I followed Chiron towards the pavilion. A lot of the campers were giving us strange looks, but Nico and I ignored them. We knew what they were probably thinking _I don't want to mess with those guys,_ which is a good idea considering I have been in Martial Arts at a young age and learned how to use weapons when I was four.

"I have never asked you two your names, what are they?" Chiron asked us.

"I am Alpha and this is Omega." Nico said gesturing to me. "We do not wish to reveal our real names yet because we do not know who to trust and who we shouldn't trust."

We walked into the pavilion to find the rest of the campers eating food and laughing with their friends, but stopped when we walked in. "Fair enough Alpha and Omega. You will sit at the Hermes table and will stay in their cabin until you are claimed by your godly parent. They will tell you everything you need to know about the life of a demigod and a few other things that I do not like." He told us pointing towards the table closest to us.

"Ok and why is everyone staring us?" I asked and everyone instantly went back to what they were doing.

Chiron shrugged and said, "You beat up some campers and took out one they call the best hero to ever live."

"That makes sense, but they weren't much of a challenge." Nico told him.

"I am aware of that. Some people like Sam are all bark and no bite. He is a strong speaker, but not a strong fighter. There are others here who will give you a challenge though." Chiron told us with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Great someone new to spar with besides: Nico, Artemis, and Athena." I exclaimed and Chiron looked at us in shock.

"You spar with the two best fighting goddesses?" He asked completely confused.

"Yeah I have known them for as long as I can remember. Artemis, Athena, and Hestia have been our friends for many years in case you were wondering." I said sitting down at the table with Nico.

"Ok we will talk more after. Good bye for now." Chiron said walking towards the head table.

Some nymphs brought us some food to eat and I was about to dig in when I noticed everyone was giving a burnt offering to the gods. Nico and I stood up walking towards the brazier that everyone was dumping food in.

When I reached the brazier I pushed half of my brisket into the fire giving a silent prayer to Athena, Artemis, and Hestia. _Thank you for sending me here. I hope they will accept Nico and me soon after our little incident when we were coming in._

I walked back to my seat with Nico and sat down when Chiron started his announcement. "Attention everyone! Today we have gained two new campers. Their names are Alpha and Omega. From what I have seen they are not ones to mess around in a fight so don't mess with them." Chiron said seriously and I saw some kids nod in agreement while some shot us glares and others shot us smiles.

"Why can't we mess with those weaklings? I could easily cream them in a fight. I challenge one of you to a duel after this." Sam challenged. Almost all of the campers were looking at him in shock. I looked into his electric blue eyes and saw a psychotic glint in them meaning he is a psycho.

"Fine I will fight you Son of Zeus, but I will not hold back like I did the first time." I yelled at him standing up.

A half hour later I walked into the sword fighting arena with nothing, nut my cameo pants and my silver hoodie with the hood up on. For weapons all I had was one hidden blade just in case I needed it, a minute later Sam walked in with a full suite of heavy plated Celestial Bronze armor with a four foot long Celestial Bronze sword and a shield.

"Where are your weapons, punk?" Sam sneered.

"Against you why bother." I told him as Sam stepped closer raising his sword.

"I am the greatest demigod hero to ever live so no weapon can save you!" He cried charging me.

He brought his sword down in a heavy strike which I side stepped. Sam stood up and swung his sword horizontally which I ducked under easily. I shot up and gave him an uppercut. In his daze I grabbed his sword arm and yanked the sword out of his hand.

Instead of finishing the fight there I tossed the sword aside and got ready to fight. Sam charged me with a full force punch. I side stepped the punch and kicked my leg out into his stomach. I grabbed his head in my hands and smashed his face into my knee a few times.

Sam fell back blood gushing from his face. Sam charged again stopping right in front of me. Sam made the mistake of planting his leg so I just kicked his knee snapping it the opposite way it was supposed to go. He started to fall forwards, but I jumped up karate kicking him in the face sending him back the other way.

Sam was lying on the ground crying and clutching his knee that was now facing backwards. I walked over to him and said, "Yield or your other leg and both your arms will be like that one."

"I yield, please have mercy." He pleaded.

I smiled and walked towards the entrance of the arena when I heard some commotion behind me. I whirled around and ducked on instinct as Sam's sword flew over my head. I grabbed one of my hunting knives throwing it at Sam. The hunting knife sunk into Sam's forehead killing him instantly.

I looked up into the stands and saw everyone staring at me in shock while the hunters and a few campers gave me thumbs up. The campers looked like really buff kids and a few others looked normal.

A bright flash erupted in the middle of the arena by Sam's body. When the light died down there were thirteen gods or goddesses and Artemis jumped down from the stands along with the either gods. I recognized most of the gods and saw for some reason Hestia and Hades were with the Olympians. All of them were holding their weapons ready and thee one with a lightning bolt in his hand who has probably Zeus knelt down by his son. He saw the shape he was in the yelled, "WHO DARES KILL MY SON!? YOU WILL BE KILLED FOR THIS!"

I stepped forward raising my hand, "I do lord Zeus. He tried to kill me after our fight was done son on reflex I had to kill him. I mean no disrespect, but everyone who is here will testify that this is true." I told him calmly.

"I was here father and it is true. That, _boy_, tried to kill Omega in cold blood and probably everyone here would have done the same if they were in Omega's shoes." Artemis said to Zeus as Nico walked up next to me.

"Alright, but he still should be punished. All in favor of Omega being punished." Zeus called out raising his hand. The only ones who raised their hand were: Zeus and some chubby guy that I believe is Dionysus.

"You are lucky child and may I ask who your godly parent is?" Zeus asked me.

"I don't know I have only been here for about an hour and a half to two hours." I told him shrugging.

"How are you such a good fighter then? My son should have been more than capable to take care of a newbie." Zeus asked very confused and angry because of how easily his son was defeated.

"Athena, Hestia, and I trained him since he was four years of age. Later on his friend Alpha was also trained by us. They did not know who we truly were until earlier today." Artemis told Zeus.

"Why did you train a boy? You usually hate men?" Poseidon asked Artemis with raised eyebrows.

"That reason will be explained later." She told him.

"Ok, and are we going to play a capture the flag game against the hunters like we usually do?" Chiron asked Artemis.

"Of course we have to get our winning streak intact. What is it now sixty wins?" Artemis taunted Chiron who merely shrugged.

"Alright campers to the woods for the annual capture the flag game against the hunters. Hide the flags quickly and good luck because you will need it." Chiron yelled as half the campers ran off towards the forest.

As Nico and I walked out of the arena a blond haired girl with gray eyes came up to us. "Hello my name is Annabeth Chase. I am the head councilor for the Athena cabin so I usually come up with a plan for the games. Seeing as you two were trained by three goddesses including my mother I think you would make a good offense. I want you two to rush straight down the middle drawing the attention on you while some other campers sneak around to capture the hunters' flag." Annabeth told us. We nodded and activated our armor. Annabeth jumped back at the sudden change then gave a small smile. "Thank you for taking care of Sam. He needed that. Also Omega be sure you don't get confused as a hunter with all of that silver." With that she ran off.

Nico and I followed and stopped at a table that had extra weapons on it. I grabbed a quiver of blunt arrows and decided that I can't use my throwing knives in this. The two of us ran to the middle of the woods and climbed into a tree getting ready to go.

After a few minutes of waiting I heard a conch horn blow and the game began. I jumped from branch to branch down to the ground level. "Come and get us! We want more of a challenge than the campers. Show us that you really are great hunters like you should be!" Nico yelled drawing his dual swords. I drew one sword in my right hand and a hunting knife in my left.

We stood there ready for a few seconds before I saw a few flashes of silver in the trees and two on ground level. Zoe and the buff girl walked out with their hunting knives out and four hunters came out onto branches in the trees with their bows drawn.

Zoe charged me with her knives without any words exchanged and the buff girl charged Nico. Zoe jumped up into the air and slashed at me. I blocked the knife with my sword and swung my hunting knife at her, but she jumped out of range.

Arrows started to rain down on Nico and me, but thanks to training with Artemis we could dodge the arrows while still fight with grace. To say that the hunters were surprised that we could have so much grace in close combat and dodge arrows at the same time would be an understatement.

I stabbed at Zoe with my sword and swung my hunting knife at her at the same time. She ducked and knocked the sword away. In the small opening that gave her she jumped at me. With my advanced reflexes I opened my arms kicking Zoe lightly in the chest just enough so she would fall back. I was about to charge at her when I had to jump back from an arrow flying in front of my face.

On my way backwards in mid-air I did a backflip over two more arrows before landing swatting away a few more arrows in the process. This gave Zoe enough time to spring up and charge me again.

She swung her hunting knife at me which I ducked under. This was a mistake because she read that move bringing her other knife down smashing the hilt into my head. I stumbled back dropping my sword to bring my hand up to my head. She charged me again slashing her knives at me. I had to dodge a few arrows and Zoe's knives, but I finally found an opening. She swung a hunting knife at my neck. I ducked under it anticipating the hilt to the face, so I leaned my head backwards. The knife whizzed my head. With the opportunity I swung my leg around taking her out.

In one second flat I sheathed my knife and drew my bow. I dodged eight arrows as I notched an arrow. I ran forwards jumping over Zoe firing an arrow at one of the hunters. She was shocked at this move so she didn't have time to react so the arrow hit her in the chest. Still in the air I notched and fired an arrow at another hunter who was aiming at Nico. I hit her bow perfectly so it knocked the bow as she shot. The bow moved just enough so when the arrow flew it hit the buff hunter instead of Nico.

"Sorry Phoebe!" The hunter that just shot the now named Phoebe in the back with an arrow. I landed and rolled forward launching myself into the air turning to face Zoe again. We both fired our arrows at the same time hitting each other's arrow half way.

Zoe lunged at me with her bow and arrow still in her hands. She fired an arrow at me which I deflected and threw my arrow at her like a throwing knife. The arrow threw her off balance so when she landed I hit her with my bow making her fall backwards. I turned quickly to check on Nico and saw him fighting the remaining hunters by himself.

Distracted by watching Nico, Zoe flung herself at me. I barely had enough time to dodge, but I still got a big cut on my arm. I put my bow on my back and quickly drew my hunting knives again.

Zoe swiped at me with her knives making me jump back. Her not expecting me to be so agile as soon as I landed I launched myself at her. I gave a superman punch to the side of her head knocking her out. For some reason I felt she was going easy on me and not going all out. I also knew that none of the hunters were trying their hardest, but how I could tell I don't know.

I ran over by Nico sheathing my hunting knives. As one of the hunters were about to lunge at Nico I grabbed her and put her in a sleepers hold making her pass out. I laid her on the ground gently and stood up.

Nico kicked a hunter over by me which I clapped my hands on her ears with just enough strength to knock her out. That left one hunter to fight who just smirked as someone ran across the creek with some campers yelling behind the person. I turned to see a hunter crossing the creek with the camper's flag in her hands.

Nico walked over to me and clasped a hand on my shoulder, "Thanks man you got there just in time because they were about to take me down."

"Yeah no problem, but they were not trying their hardest in that fight. I bet they could take us out if they really wanted to." I said to him.

"You are probably right. I never want to get on their bad side ever." Nico grumbled.

"You are right we could take you guys out if we wanted to, but we wanted to test your limits. Also it is a good idea not to get on our bad side because that could be fatal." Zoe said to us standing up along with the other hunters. "Thank Artemis for giving us her blessing so we can recover from fainting and stuff like that a lot faster than anyone below a god."

"Lucky you and congratulations on your… um, whatever number wins in a row streak staying intact." I congratulated her.

Phoebe walked over to us with a confused expression. "You don't care that you lost? Most men would be furious to be beat by a woman."

"We could care less because it is only a game. Also we are well aware that we stand a small chance against you girls. I agree most men would be mad, but we know that women are better than me in quite a few places." I told Phoebe.

"You are definitely not like other men. As much as I hate to say this we could probably stand working with you." Phoebe said to us.

"I am honored, but oh my gods it is hot." Nico said pulling down his hood.

"Agreed, these campers may have magical boarders, but what they need is the ability to change the temperature in the boarders. These stupid sun glasses, I can't see worth crap with these on." I grumbled pulling down my hood and taking off my sun glasses.

All of the hunters that were in front of Nico and I gasped when they saw me. "What is with your eyes?" One of them asked. I studied their faces and saw only Zoe wasn't shocked for whatever reason.

"I have had them for as long as I have lived, so is there a problem with my eyes?" I growled. I know that they are silver and look like full moons, but why do they have to make a big deal about it. The only other person I know who has similar eyes is Artemis which is probably just a coincidence and the reason why they are shocked.

"We will talk about this later and_." Phoebe started and was cut off by a huge explosion coming from the cabin area. Instantly everyone ran towards the explosion. I picked up my sword as I ran by it and drew my other sword. On the way I activated the rest of my battle gear and got my normal quiver of arrows so I dumped the other one in a pile of sticks.

Zoe ran up next to me and said in a dead serious tone, "Pull up your hood Perseus. Don't let anyone else see your face especially your eyes." I nodded and continued running. I leaped over a log entering the cabin area. What I saw left me shocked. There was a huge fire was blazing from the big house and a big group of monsters and demigods were there. The weird part was that all of them had a mark on their armor which was a scythe. As the Big House exploded again they started walking towards the other cabins.

I saw a monster about to toss a torch onto the Hermes cabin so I threw one of swords at the monster. I slammed into its side and made it explode into golden dust. I sheathed my other sword running into the middle of the cabin area pulling out my bow.

All of the hunters and campers were behind me with their weapons drawn. I notched an arrow and aimed at a demigod that just shot a flaming arrow at the Artemis cabin. When it hit I saw red. I notched arrows and fired about two arrows a second always hitting its mark. When I finally calmed down a bit I put the bow on my back. I drew my swords and charged into a group of demigods and monsters that was now in a formation.

I rammed my swords into two dracanae and slashed open two demigods after the dracanae exploded. I spun slicing a few attackers when they stepped closer to me. When the attackers hesitated I saw a group of enemy archers still firing at my allies hitting some of them.

When the enemy recovered and started to attack me again a volley of silver arrows rained down around me killing most of the attackers. The remaining ones I easily killed during their shock. I turned to see who helped me and saw Artemis and a few of her hunters that I did not know.

"Thank you, but we need to finish off the rest of the enemy." I yelled to them over the yelling, screaming, and clanging of metal. They nodded and dispersed over the battle field. The only one that stayed was Artemis who ran over by me.

She gave me an evil smile and said, "I am seeing some archers that need to go. Are you coming?"

I knew that it wasn't a question when we both ran towards them at the same time. Artemis drew her hunting knives as we leaped into the enemy archer lines. I brought my knives down into two demigods. I pulled my swords out standing up. I jumped at two monsters slashing them across the chest killing both. I turned ninety degrees to block a knife swing and slashed at the demigod with my other sword. The sword left a deep gash in his chest killing him. When I turned around again I threw both of my at a monster and a demigod that was charging me. I activated my hidden blades and stabbed two monsters in the throat that were attacking me from the sides. I sensed someone behind me, but did not have enough time to turn.

Thank the gods for armor otherwise I would have been cut in two, but instead all I got was a deep gash on my back. I fell forward hearing Artemis scream my name shooting an arrow into my attacker. I face planted into a pile of monster dust that tasted like crap while my vision blurred.

Artemis ran over to me and pulled out a flask of Nectar pouring it on my back. She then stuffed a piece of Ambrosia in my mouth which I ate feeling the wound on my back start to close and feel better. When I finally got up I turned to Artemis, "Thank you Artemis, you probably just saved my life. For that I owe you my life." I thanked her and bowed in front of her.

"Percy you do not need to bow and you owe me nothing." She told me, "The other Olympians should be here soon so for now just rest."

I didn't say anything except lay back down on the ground. A minute later there were two flashes and two gasps. "Artemis, what happened?" the voice of Hestia asked.

"Kronos got some of his troops in the camp. We killed them, but they took some of our demigods' lives." Artemis.

"Holy shit, little sis what happened her!?" I heard someone yell that I assumed was Apollo.

"I am not your little sis, I am older you dim wit!" Artemis yelled, "As for what happened we were attacked."

"Can everyone please quiet down I already have a head ache!" I yelled at them.

"Please let him be he has had a rough day." Artemis told them.

"Understatement of the year award goes to the goddess Artemis!" I said sarcastically.

"Shut up." She mumbled.

"Why do you care about this boy so much Arty you usually hate boys?" Apollo asked curiously.

"That is none of your business." Artemis yelled at Apollo.

"What is none of our business?" Zeus asked Artemis is I opened my eyes and stood up.

"Can everyone just focus on the real problem which is that we just got attacked?" I asked.

"The kid has a point." Hermes said, "Now what happened?"

"Kronos's forces somehow got into camp when we were having our capture the flag game and started to destroy camp killing some campers in the process." Chiron said trotting over.

"How did they get in?" Athena asked.

"We do not know, but we will try to figure it out." Artemis said then turned to me. "I trained you for searching and tracking things can you help?"

"Of course I will." I said to her with a smile.

"Do you mind if I help. I may not know anyone here, but I still want revenge?" Nico asked.

"Alright let's go." Artemis told us and put a hand on my shoulder as I turned around.

"Seriously what is so special about this boy?" Poseidon asked. I saw Artemis make eye contact with Athena and Hestia nod at her.

"To Hades with it." Artemis muttered and snapped her fingers. Everyone gasped and I saw some people faint. All of the gods were looking at Artemis and I really confused and Apollo and Zeus in anger. When I saw they were looking I looked up and saw an image.

The image was fading, but to me it was as clear as day to me. It was a silver moon with a bow in front of it.

Somehow I also knew what it was. It was the symbol of Artemis and she was claiming me as her son. When I thought about it that makes a lot of sense

Chiron came forward and said, "Hail Omega, Son of Artemis, son of the hunt and Son of the Moon."

"Wow. So I have known my mom was for my whole life. That is a bit weird." I mumbled so I only Nico and I could hear it. When he heard that he just laughed a bit.

I looked at Nico and saw an image over his head now. It was a pitch black skull with bones crossed behind it. I gave Nico a small smile and said, "That makes a lot of sense. You are a son of Hades. You have always been one to like dead things and darkness."

"Oh that is cool. I can probably raise the dead then. We could make a real life _Walking Dead_, We just need some guns." He joked.

"Hail Alpha, child of the big three, Son of the Dead, Son of Hades." Chiron said.

Every camper that was near bowed as he said who our parents were. I felt really awkward when they were all bowing to us. Now that everyone knew who our parents were I decided to take down my hood and turned off my armor so everyone could see my head. Nico quickly followed my example. "Since we have now fought side by side I believe you all deserve to know who we truly are. I am Perseus Jackson, and my friend here is Nico Di Angelo."

"Well nice to meet who you truly are. I would like to thank you to help in the defense of Camp Half-Blood. Now_" Chiron tried to finish, but an arrow flew through the air and slammed into my chest. The pain was so severe I instantly fell to my knees and to my side with my vision blurred. Everyone screamed my name, and I saw Nico throw his tomahawk at the person who shot me. His head was split in half and he instantly fell over dead.

Before I lost consciousness everyone crouched around me trying to stop the bleeding from my now soaked chest.

**Author's Note: Well everyone thanks for reading this chapter. I will also like to thank everyone who reviewed because I have now reached over one hundred reviews. On my Assassins of Chaos series I only have fifty one so please check out and review that story.**

**A lot of reviews are just saying great chapter and stuff which is fine with me, but here are some things I want you to review for me:**

**How did I do this chapter?**

**Is there something I can improve on?**

**A hunt, quest, or any idea that you have for this story.**

**Constructive Criticism.**

**What I should add.**

**Anything you want that you think will help me as a writer or this story.**

**Please leave a review for one of these things, but if you don't then you are not helping this story improve.**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

**~ColtonTheCreeper**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Yay! I reached over 10,000 views on this story which is double my Assassins of Chaos story which has been up over twice as long! Also thank you to everyone who has reviewed, read, followed, and favorite this story because it means a lot. After reading some other stories similar to this and saw how many reviews and followers and people that favorite the story and saw it was low I did not expect this story to get even close to as popular as it is now. I am not complaining in the slightest about any of this though.**

**As I mentioned last chapter about the specific things I wanted you guys to review and those of you that did thank you so much. Some of you said that everyone was OCC and I know. Percy would never kill somebody, but he was trained to kill if they are his enemy. Also this or maybe next chapter will reveal who his father is. A lot of you my friends probably guessed who it is judging by how Percy does not hesitate to kill and knows how to fight. Oops. That pretty much gave it away now.**

**As for the spelling mistakes there are none. I have checked all of my chapters to make sure there are no spelling errors and if by some chance there is that is thanks to spell check. The grammar mistakes I know that there is some, but I am not a grammar expert so I do not know what is wrong with the sentence. The reason I am saying these things is that I have decided that I should probably get a beta, but I don't know how or who. If you wish to be my beta send me your request and I will review your work and see how it is and from there I will choose who it will be. I know this will not make some people happy, but I want a beta that is good in English class and is smarter than a first grader.**

**Now that I have all of that off my chest it is time for the story.**

Disclaimer: I am a kid. If that doesn't give enough away then you need to go to a mental hospital.

Chapter 6

For the next few hours I have been going in and out of consciousness, but awake or in my dreams I had a sharp and very painful pain in my chest. At first I was in what looked like a normal room with a few beds and medical supplies. After the second time of me waking up I was in a room that was completely golden. The final time before I woke up completely I saw some people in my room. Before I passed out again I could make out the faces of my newly discovered mother Artemis who looked like she had been crying, Nico, and Apollo who is probably taking care of me.

Not knowing how much time has passed, I finally opened my eyes. I quickly registered a lot of pain in my body. It felt like I got hit by a bus that was falling at terminal velocity that was on fire. Good feeling right?

Me being me my first words were, "Holy fuck. I feel like shit."

"Percy!" I heard some voices yell as I tried to sit up. I turned my head as I finally did and saw Artemis and Nico running at me. Thankfully they knew I was hurt so the only hugged me extremely hard and not crash into with the force of the bus I was just talking or thinking about.

"Damn Perce you had us worried." Nico said patting me on the back.

"I am happy to see that you are right son. Wow I have always wanted to say that to you." Art-mom said smiling her head off then glared at me and said, "Watch your language young man."

"Oh I see I need to speak in Greek. Είναι αυτό το καλύτερο, ή μήπως πρέπει να μιλήσω σε άλλη γλώσσα?" I messed with her. What I just said was 'is this better, or do I need to talk in another language?' Mom just glared at me while Nico laughed earning a glare from her.

"That is not what I meant." She growled.

"Quid Latine?" I asked. The translation is 'How about Latin?'

"Или России?" 'Or Russian?'

"O italiano?" 'Or Italian?'

"どのように日本の約?" 'How about Japanese?'

"Peut-être français?" 'Maybe French?'

I was about to go on and say every language I know which are: English, Greek, Latin, Italian, Russian, Japanese, French, German, Irish, Scottish, Arabic, and Spanish. "Say something in another language one more time and I will ground you from hunting!" Mom threatened making me pale at the thought of not hunting.

"Danke für Athena, mir die Sprachen! Bitte tu mir nicht weh!" I yelled 'Thank Athena for teaching me the languages! Please don't hurt me!' putting up my hands in surrender then realized that A. It hurt like hell when I did that and B. I just said that in German.

I instantly paled almost as pale as Nico and flinching under Mom's glare. Nico started laughing also earing a glare from Mom. Mom pulled out a knife and probably would have gutted me, but thank the gods Apollo walked in.

Apollo was wearing what doctors wear with a clipboard in his hand then saw the scene before him cracking a small smile. "Hey you're awake and alive Percy! Also you already have the ladies trying to kill you! You are on track to be the next me."

I saw Mom scowl and say, "That is not a good thing to be you Apollo. Any way we were just setting some things straight."

"Of course, you always use a knife to sort things out lil sis." Apollo chuckled. Mom threw her knife at him making Apollo yelp and duck so he did not become a unicorn from the knife.

"I am not your lil sis! I am older you dolt!" She screamed at him making Apollo nod his head quickly in agreement.

"Can someone get me something to help me heal up here? I am sort of just recovering from a near death experience." I interrupted Apollo cowering in fear as Mom stalked toward him with another knife out. Why she is doing that I am not sure, but I think I heard him grumble something about girls being emotional bitches.

"The guy who shot you will never recover for what he did to you. I talked to Ha- I mean my dad making sure that guy gets the worst possible punishments in the Fields of Punishment." Nico informed me and then added, "It is really challenging to call gods mom or dad. You know what I mean?"

"I agree with you. Sally always said that my parents are special and important people, but that never expanded to my mom being a goddess." I chuckled as Apollo finally escaped Mom and got me some Ambrosia and Nectar. "Thanks, Lord Apollo."

"Oh no needs for all of that Lord crap to me Percy. You are my sister's only child ever and seem like a cool guy so just call me Apollo or Uncle." He told me clapping me on the back as I ate and drank the Nectar and Ambrosia.

"Got it Uncle Apollo, also here is a pointer, stop calling my mom your little sister and saying bad things about women when she is near." I whispered to him. I smirked and added, "Unless you want the next hunting trophy in her tent to be you balls."

He paled at the thought then nodded saying, "Good idea. I am rather fond of having my balls attached to my body."

"You do know that I heard all of that right?" My Mom asked us with a smirk on her face.

"What…How?" I asked surprised because we were really quiet talking about that.

"I have been a huntress for thousands of years, and Percy I like the idea you have, but I would not want to look at that every morning when I wake up." Artemis told me smiling evilly.

"Nice talking to you guys bye!" Apollo said really fast and flashed out making the rest of us laugh.

"Well now that you are up my father said that we need to have a council meeting." Mom sighed. Walked over to where Nico and I were now sitting. "Nico come with me outside because Percy needs to get dressed." She snapped her fingers and handed me my silver hoodie, black cameo pants, and my left hidden blade that concealed all of my weapons and armor.

"Thanks mom." I called after her as she walked out. When she closed the door I swear I saw her smiling at me calling her mom.

I walked into the Olympian Throne Room behind Mom with Nico at my side. The two of us were looking around at how beautiful the place was. In my opinion find the most beautiful building on Earth then times it by ten to get an accurate vision of the beauty of this room.

"Artemis takes your seat and we will begin." Zeus told Artemis. Mom nodded and walked over to her throne.

"Two weeks ago Camp Half-Blood was attacked by part of Kronos's army." Zeus started. _So that is what the Scythe meant. And holy crap I have been knocked out from one arrow for two weeks! _"They have done great damage to Camp Half-Blood and killed nineteen of our demigod children. As of now Nico is the child of the Great Prophecy since _Perseus_ killed my son." Zeus spat my name.

"He was asking for it. He tried to kill me so I did the same." I yelled back at Zeus.

"Have you ever heard of knocking him out?" He yelled at me.

"Yes I have." I stated calmly.

"Then why didn't you do that?! Why didn't you do that to the enemy demigods that you killed?!" Zeus asked me yelling.

Mom was about to stand up and say something but I waved her off as I walked into the middle of the Throne Room. "I killed them because they would have killed me. They would kill me without mercy so why should I give them the luxury of sparing their lives. Also Lord Zeus you accuse me of killing people, but in all truth you should look in the mirror. You have killed your brothers' children and lovers just because they are theirs'. So if you are going to accuse me of something like that when you have committed even worse crimes you have just lost a solider helping you to defeat Kronos!" I yelled at Zeus.

"You dare disrespect your king?!" He thundered.

"I know you want to kill me! Do it! Prove that you are a great king who does not take shit from anyone!" I yelled at him earning pleading looks from my mom, Athena, Hestia who was by the hearth, and Apollo saying 'do not push it.'

"Percy shut up." Nico yelled at me in a whisper.

Zeus stood up and pointed his Master Bolt at me. "Prepare to die then! Olympians attack!" He fired his Master Bolt at me. Thankfully I jumped out of the way just in time only to crash into Ares making us fall onto the floor. I shot up activated my battle gear and drew my swords.

Ares stood up and swung his two handed sword at me. I jumped back dodging the attack and landed at the foot of Athena throne who was now in front of me along with my mom, Apollo, and Hestia who was trying to talk reason into the other gods.

"Zeus, stop this! He his only a boy and doesn't know what he was saying Hestia tried and failed to gain Zeus's attention as he walked toward us charging his Master Bolt. Poseidon was standing in between my group and Zeus's group of the remaining Olympians with his trident out ready to attack, but didn't know who to attack.

"Zeus, stand down! We will not let you hurt Percy!" Artemis yelled at him with an arrow notched pointing at Zeus. Apollo stood by her side also with his bow out and ready. I looked over at Athena who just got Ares to back off towards Zeus.

"We do not need him. Get him out of my sight before I do kill him." Zeus growled lowering his Master Bolt followed by all of the other Olympians. "Be warned Perseus Jackson, if I ever see your face again you will be killed. If it is a ceremony of some kind that you are at which will probably never happen I will not kill you. Now be gone."

Mom turned to me and flashed us off. We appeared in the middle of a forest next to a lake. I turned around and saw Hestia snap her fingers making a small log town house appear. "Being the goddess of home has its perks Percy. I am sorry I cannot do more, but it is better than nothing. Zeus forbids me from helping you in anymore ways, but being the son of the goddess of the hunt will help you find food. I will visit you whenever I can so good bye Percy." Hestia told me. She waved and flashed away.

I saw Nico flash here with my mom who flashed away again when Hestia started talking. "Zeus sent me away as well, so I guess we get to live on our own." He mumbled.

I turned to my mom who gave me a small sad smile. "I hope you like the area Percy. This is one of the best forests in America. I made sure that there are plenty of discoveries nearby for you to find. I know Zeus will come around eventually and ask for your help because he needs help in this war. I will visit every day at least once. Now good bye Percy I love you." She said with a small tear in the corner of her eye.

I stepped forward and gave my mom a hug for the first time. "I love you too mom."

"Also I may stop by with the hunters sometimes if you get bored and want to hunt with some professionals." Mom told me with a smirk. I narrowed my eyes at her because basically she just called me an amateur. When I did this all Mom did was smile and flash away.

I turned around and saw a new golden flash of light. I covered my eyes so I would not go blind which was hard even while covering my eyes. When the light dyed down Apollo stepped out looking around carefully. "Is she gone?" He asked whispering.

"Who? Is it my mom?" I asked him.

"No, the tooth fairy!" He said sarcastically. He saw my look of confusion then added, "Yes it is your mother! Who else would I have to hide from that is a woman?"

"Good point and yes she is." I answered.

"Thank the gods. Well I am here to do something that the others forgot to give you." He said proudly, but I had no idea what he was talking about. Once again he saw my face and sighed. Apollo snapped his fingers making an archery range appear along with a few crates of arrows.

"Oh. I would have thought that they would have remembered." I stated.

"I also enchanted the area around your house. The temperature and weather will always be what you wish it to be. I am sorry, but I have to leave or Zeus will have my head for finding out I did this for you. Good bye Percy. And Nico." Apollo called over to Nico who was who looked over at us. "Keep Percy out of trouble."

"No promises!" Nico yelled over to us as Apollo flashed out. I rolled my eyes and walked to the house.

When I stepped in I instantly felt a feeling of coziness and felt at home. _I wonder how could have done this for us. _I thought sarcastically and mentally thanking Hestia for that. I looked around and saw I was in a living room with two couches, a leather chair, a sixty inch HD LED TV with a bunch of video game councils, video games, and a cable box. All of the walls were logs just like the outside. I took ten steps into the room and peered through the door to my left seeing a kitchen with everything I would need in a kitchen. I turned around again and saw Nico walking in the door. "Nice place." He said looking around.

"I know, right? I am going to look for our rooms." I told him walking through another door that lead to a hall way.

"Got it." He yelled to me from the kitchen grabbing something to drink.

I walked down the hall to the next door. I opened it up and turned on the lights. The lights flashed to life revealing an armory about the size of a school's cafeteria. On one side of the room were mortal weapons and on the other side there were four different kinds of weapons. One was Celestial Bronze; another was Stygian Iron, Silver hunting weapons, and golden weapons. I believe that Athena mentioned weapons like those and were called Enchanted Gold in Greece. In Rome it gained the more commonly used name Imperial Gold. In the middle of the room there were four manikins. I walked over to them and read the label on the manikins' chest. The labels on each were: Perseus: Mortal World, Perseus: Godly World, Nico: Mortal World, Nico: Godly World.

I walked out of the room turning off the lights, and shutting the door behind me. In the next room was an exact replica of my room at Sally's house except it wasn't messy like mine was. I also got a feeling that the room will clean itself which would save me a lot of hassle.

I turned off my armor and took of my clothes. I changed into some casual black jeans, and the new jacket that I got from Hestia before I went to Camp Half-Blood. I grabbed a bow, a quiver of arrows, and a silver hunting knife. I walked out of my room and walked down the wall.

When I entered the living room I saw Nico sitting on one of the couches playing Skyrim. "Nico I am going to go hunting for some food for the next few days. I will be back in a few hours." I told him as I opened the door.

"Cool bro. I will hunt for some meat on Skyrim then." Nico responded not even turning his head the slightest.

"Happy hunting!" I yelled over to him as I closed the door.

"You too!" I heard him yell inside the house as I walked off the porch and into the now dark woods.

Two hours later I was perched high in a tree about a mile from the house. It was about ten o'clock at night. Thanks to Artemis being my mother I could see a lot better in the darkness under the moon than almost anyone else. I jumped to a lower branch as I heard something move in the leaves below.

I scanned the area looking for what made the noise and I saw a deer. I pulled out my bow and notched an arrow pointing it at the deer. I took a deep breath in to steady my hands and fired the arrow letting go of my breath at the same time.

The arrow flew straight and true sinking into the deer's neck serving the spinal cord killing it. I jumped down from the tree landing a few feet from the deer. I walked over to the deer and prayed to my mother to transport it to the house for me. When I did the deer instantly vanished in a flash of silver.

My senses tingled telling me there was danger nearby, so I drew my hunting knife. I twirled around raising my knife just in time to block a sword strike. I pushed the sword back and noticed that a circle of ten male demigods had surrounded me. All of they were decked out in full armor with a scythe on it and had either a spear or a sword.

I knew I could probably take them I was about to charge one of them when I saw a few streaks of silver in the woods around me. I smirked knowing that the Hunters are near and probably my mother.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked happy that I remembered to have my hood up for the hunt so the enemy can't see my face.

"We are Kronos's soldiers and he wants us to kill you or you can join us. He is willing to offer you leniency for your actions because he wants fighters like you on his side." One of them told me.

"I never would have guessed you were Kronos's men with the scythe on your armor." I said sarcastically.

"So what is your choice? Join us or die?" Another asked. Taking this moment to pretend I was thinking I looked around and knew the Hunters were in good positions to kill. The only thought that is running through my head is why they did not attack yet.

"This." I stated raising a hand up and making a fist. When I did this a volley of arrows rained down around me killing all of the enemy demigods. "Thank you for your assistance, Hunters." I said turning around to face the Hunters that were coming out of the woods into the clearing.

"Percy, you do not need to thank us because we would have done that anyway." Zoe said walking up to me kicking one of the dead demigods in the process.

"I know. I just felt like doing that. I felt so powerful standing in the middle of an arrow storm." I yelled the rest of it raising my hands and looking to the sky for emphasis. I was joking around, but still got a kick to my precious area making me fall to my knees in pain.

All of the Hunters roared in laugher as I tried to breath. "Now, now girls I know that is funny, but do you really need to kick one of the only decent men on this planet in his precious area?" Mom asked chuckling as she did.

"Sorry milady. It was too much of a perfect opportunity to pass up." Zoe told her shrugging.

"Laugh all you want Zoe, but I am in pain." I wheezed standing up clutching my balls.

"I am sorry Percy, but we have to go now. It was just luck that we found you when we were hunting these, _boys_." Mom told me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Good bye my son." She said and I flashed into my room.

When I appeared in my room I finally realized how tired I was. I put my weapons away and changed into my pajamas. I climbed into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep not realizing what the Fates had on store for me in the next few years.

**Author's Note: Well that is the end of this chapter. I am sorry that it is not that long, but I am still building up to get to the main story line. This will start either next chapter or the one after that. Also sorry for not revealing who Percy's father is yet, but com on you should have figured it out. I would again like everyone to review the same things in this chapter as I had you do last chapter. Once again thank you for reading my story!**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

**~ColtonTheCreeper**


End file.
